Blade
by schmeschma
Summary: My version of Fable 3. I do not take credit for the game; however two of the characters introduced are original characters. Rated T for language, violence, and the Crawler.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I am disappointed to announce that I, schmeschma, do not own the game Fable III (or any Fable, for that matter). I take credit for two characters that will be introduced, a few events that take place, and most of the dialogue used. Other than that, everything belongs to Lionhead Studios and the creators of Fable (unless noted otherwise).**

* * *

{Prologue}

Snow fell upon the Bowerstone Castle grounds. The gardens were draped with a white blanket. Neatly trimmed hedges and statues were covered with the cold substance. The water spewing from fountains ran cold. Cobblestone paths were unclear and hard to follow. The white flurries landed on a nearby windowpane, dissolving into water and rolling off the glass.

A girl with long, tangled, auburn hair watched as each flake covered the grounds. She thought grimly, _Albion is going to be cold this winter._ Her almond-shaped, emerald-green eyes reflected her concern. She tugged at her messy bangs in deep thought.

"Blade," a boy's voice called from behind her.

The girl turned to see her regal, older brother smiling back at her.

The boy, who was named Logan for his insensitivity, was the most polite out of the two children living within the castle walls. Soon to be king, the boy tried hard to impress his mother, the queen of Albion, and his tutor, who preferred him over his distracted sister. When it came to intelligence, Logan was talented. However his sister, who was affectionately called Blade for her skill in swordsmanship, was favored by their mother, who had her own experience of adventures, having saved Albion from a wicked man.

Needless to say their father was out of the picture.

Logan studied his younger sister as she stared out the massive window, taking in her slumped posture and her rather improper -not to mention, unprincesslike- attire.

Logan dared to ask: "What's wrong?"

"What's Albion's fate?" the girl asked.

"Don't worry," said Logan. "Sparrow's doing everything in her power to keep the people alive."

Blade watched the snow with remorse.

After a moment, she spoke up.

"What's going to happen to her?"

Logan's expression changed for a split second. Something flashed in his eyes, but he shook it away.

He answered, "I don't know."

The girl bit her lip, "She's sick, isn't she?"

Her brother nodded.

"I'm scared, Logan."

Logan held out his arms, beckoning his sister to wrap her arms around him.

"Don't worry, Blade," he whispered as she hugged him. "I'll always be here for you."

Years passed and Sparrow's inhuman strength failed. Logan, being the eldest and only male heir to the throne, became king. His rule, however, was harsh and devastated Albion.

What Albion needed was a revolution and someone willing to lead it.

* * *

A whited-hair, well-dressed old man opened the curtain to let sun shine into the princess' bedroom. Said royal stirred in her large bed.

"Jasper," she whined. "Five more minutes?"

"Certainly not, " the butler frowned at her. "A princess is to be up early to greet her subjects and adoring citizens."

"I didn't know they woke up before dawn," she muttered.

"You know this would go so much smoother if you'd stop complaining."

This extracted one more groan from the princess, but she sat up and flung her legs over the side of her comfy mattress.

"Excellent, now I have picked out a pair of outfits for you to wear, if you will follow me."

The princess groggily shuffled behind her butler to the chosen attire. She took one look at the dresses picked out before remarking that neither of them included a set of trousers.

"Couldn't you dress like a proper young lady for once?"

The princess gave Jasper a look that read _gag me with a spoon._

"I suppose it can't be helped, huh?" Jasper grimaced as the princess rummaged through her wardrobe, leaving a mess that the butler would have to clean up later.

"When you are finished, Master Elliott would like to see you," he said.

The princess dressed and then raced to the door.

"Keep out of your brother's way. He is rumored to be in an ill temper," Jasper told her.

The girl nodded at Jasper with a tight smile, then burst through her door. Had she been stuck in there another moment, she would've suffocated.

As she slid down the railing of a staircase about one hundred feet away from her bedroom door, she could hear Jasper sigh and say, "the kingdom is doomed."

* * *

Stumbling through the gardens full of trimmed hedges, fountains of running water, and statues of the feared king, the princess found her betrothed, Elliott, standing by a fence, overlooking Bowerstone Market.

"Blade," he smiled at the girl.

Blade nodded at him in acknowledgment.

"Have you heard the rumors? Apparently King Logan executed a factory worker this morning."

Blade bit her lip to stop herself from defending her brother. Logan had gotten out of hand, after all.

"The kitchen staff wants to hear from you; I promised you'd speak with them. Shall I escort you to the castle?"

"You may, if you'd like. However I can look after myself," Blade said and strode back toward the castle.

Elliott trailed her, thinking of how much he'd like to hold her hand.

Blade and Elliott reached the kitchen. Among the pots, pans, and potatoes, a small group of workers were huddling together in the room.

"Princess," the royal chef offered the girl a smile and bowed.

Blade returned his smile.

"Whenever you're ready, princess."

With Elliott's unwanted help, Blade stepped onto a prepared podium and, with difficulty, she began her speech.

"I thank you for the hard work you've all put in these past couple of years. And I ask that you disregard any rumors about King Logan. He's had a hard time. We all have. I'll see what can do for you and your families outside the castle. Keep your hopes up."

The kitchen staff applauded the princess as she stepped off the podium.

"Well done," said a voice in the doorway.

Blade turned to see her father figure, Sir Walter Beck, as chubby as ever.

"Are you ready for your lesson today?" he asked.

"When am I not?" Blade wondered.

"Keep her safe, will you?" Elliott asked Walter.

"I'm more worried about Walter," Blade said. "He's gotta step up his game."

"Is that a challenge?" Walter glared at Blade.

"Let's settle this like men," Blade grinned.

Elliott lifted his finger to point out that Blade wasn't a man, but the princess silenced him.

"Shut up, Elliott."

* * *

Walter and Blade raced each other to the combat room. A man stopped them on the way there to ask if Walter wanted to sign a petition to help workers of Albion, to which the retired soldier answered that Blade's signature would mean more so the princess signed the petition, for she was convinced that it was for a good cause.

Walter led Blade to the door of the combat room where they had trained every day for as long as she could hold a weapon. Walter flung the door open and led the princess to a weapons rack on the opposite wall.

"Remember what you asked me all those years ago?" Walter looked at the redhead.

"Teach me to be a Hero," Blade recalled.

"It's time to weave together everything you learned, everything I taught you. Take up arms and fight me. Fight me as though your life depended on it."

Blade raised an eyebrow, "are you serious?"

"Come on, Blade. Fight me," Walter took a sword from the weapons rack and positioned himself in front of the only exit.

Blade sighed and took a sword. She looked over her shoulder to see Walter charging at her with his raised sword. As the sword hovered just above her shoulder, Blade's quick reflexes kicked into action and she was able to block the attack as Walter's sword drew closer to her. She prevented her enemy's weapon from causing damage, that is until Walter shifted and decided to use another strategy. Blade whirled around to face him.

"Iiieeeeeugh!" Walter shouted, attacking again.

Blade blocked it once more. She finally decided to make a move. She sprang into the air, sword bearing down on Walter. Walter raised his own sword to block Blade's attack. As the swords collided, a piece of Walter's broke off. After further investigation, the broken piece turned out to be his entire blade.

Before Blade could rejoice, the door flung open to reveal a terrified Elliott.

"Quick, follow me!" Elliott shouted.

"What's happened?" Walter asked.

"It's the king! I have a feeling that he's gonna do something drastic!"

"Why? Whatever is the matter?" Blade wondered.

"Outside! Quick, come and see!"

Blade and Walter followed Elliott out of the combat room and toward a window, overlooking the front of the castle. A mob fumed outside the castle walls.

"Let me speak with the king," Walter said after a glance at the mob.

"Walter," Blade frowned, "let me."

"It's too dangerous," Walter began.

"Logan won't listen to anyone else. Let me speak to him."

Walter thought for a moment, then sighed. "Just be careful."

Blade nodded and marched to the war room, where Logan was seen last.

* * *

Building up her courage, Blade knocked on the door.

"Blade, not now," came the king's voice.

Elliott cringed. Ignoring her brother's request, Blade opened the door.

"I said, not now," Logan glared at his sister and her party of mutineers.

"Logan, please. Don't do anything drastic." Blade begged and added, "Think of the good of Albion."

"Albion needs to fear me, so they will not question my authority," Logan answered.

"Listen to me, Logan," Blade continued.

"Listen to you?" Logan scoffed at the thought. "What would you know about running a country?"

"Albion is in ruin," Blade said. "If you could change that-"

Logan cut her off.

With a "come hither" motion, the king led Blade, Elliott, Walter, and his guards to the throne room, where the leaders of the mob were waiting.

"You're not a child, Blade," said Logan. "It's time I stopped treating you like one."

"Pray do tell, Logan, what you mean?" Blade answered.

"Nothing goes unpunished," Logan said. "I will allow you to choose."

Logan cleared his throat and let the silence sink in. "Do I execute these renegades for questioning my authority or this spying boy for invading my privacy? If you cannot decide, then I will. They will all be executed. What say you?"

Blade looked at the cowering rebels.

She sighed, "the good of people."

"Blade," a voice whispered.

The girl glanced over her shoulder. Elliott was staring back at her, knowingly. "Choose me."

She bit her lip. "For Albion," she nodded. "I choose Elliott." Blade planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Farewell, Blade," Elliott said. He kissed her knuckles. "I love you," he whispered.

Blade felt guilt in the pit of her stomach. The fact that she didn't love him back gnawed at her gut. "Elliott-," she said, but he interrupted.

"No," Elliott said. "I know. I just wanted to tell you while I still had the chance." He kissed her forehead.

"Goodbye," she whispered, trying to smile for him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. For Albion's sake."

"Guards," Logan's voice cut in. "Take the chosen one away."

"I guess this is it," Elliott frowned as guards flanked him. "You'll avenge me, right?"

"As you wish," Blade called to him, as he was escorted away.

Slowly, guards, rebels, and Walter left the throne room, in search of errands or to escape the king's wrath. Eventually, only Blade and Logan were left.

"You won't really avenge him, will you?" Logan spoke.

"Probably not," Blade smiled, embarrassed. "I mean, the day will come that I'll overthrow you, but you must've been expecting that."

"Nothing less," Logan agreed. "That's mostly why I've been afraid of the young lady you've become."

"Mostly?" Blade wondered.

"Women are forces one shouldn't reckon with," said Logan.

"Sparrow taught you that," Blade's lips curled into a genuine smile.

"She did, indeed," Logan replied. He considered something for a moment, before asking, "Do you think you'll actually kill me when you take my place?"

"What good will that do? Justice is showing mercy to those who deserve it."

"You really think I deserve mercy?"

"Everyone does until they take it for granted."

"You truly would make a righteous ruler."

"Thank you. I'm sorry you've been having a difficult time," Blade showed her brother sympathy.

He shrugged it off, "no need."

"I promised the kitchen staff that I'd mention improvements in the workplace to you."

Logan groaned. Blade giggled.

"Please, consider it. For me," Blade batted her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you. Until next time," The princess curtsied on her way out.

* * *

That night, Walter sat down in Blade's room and told her that they were leaving.

"Logan might think you're challenging his authority, if you stay any longer," Walter explained.

"I suppose I'll need to pack," Jasper said.

"No time," Walter argued.

Jasper stared at the man before quickly folding, rolling up, and stuffing the princess' pajamas in his pocket.

Blade smiled at her butler. He was always looking out for her.

Walter shoved Blade's bedroom doors open and led Blade and Jasper down a spiral staircase and into the gardens.

"Before we leave, we need to do something," said Walter, walking toward Sparrow's catacomb.

"In there?" Blade asked.

She hadn't paid her respects to Sparrow in years. Thinking of her deceased mother was too heartbreaking.

"Blade."

The princess returned to reality, realizing that Walter had stopped walking and was looking at her. Blade could read the pity in his eyes. Blade frowned at him and strode past, head held high. She didn't need his pity.

As they approached the entrance to the catacombs, Walter stood in front of the massive doors and let out a low whistle. He pushed the doors open, leading Jasper and Blade to Sparrow's casket.

Blade stroked the sarcophagus with a heavy heart.

"Blade," Walter called and leaned against a wall, pushing a loose brick into place.

A large statue, that was built in front of Sparrow's casket, shifted. There was a loud clanking noise, followed by a large set of hands falling to Blade's reach. In the palms of these hands was a round, gilded object.

"Is that-?" Jasper asked, pointing at the object.

"Sparrow's Guild Seal," Blade said in awe.

"She told me to save it for when you were ready," said Walter.

"You mean-?" Blade was too stunned to finish her sentence.

"You're a Hero," Walter nodded.

Blade looked at him with wide eyes. She turned to the Guild Seal. Carefully, she reached out to it. As Blade grasped it with both hands, the three of them were all transported to another room.

* * *

This room wasn't dark and damp like the last. Instead, it was small and circular. Documents lay all around the room. Along the walls were doors, covered in cobwebs. In the middle of the room was a large table. It took Blade a moment to realize it was a map of Albion.

"What is this place?" she asked, examining the map table.

"I believe it's..." Jasper began. After studying the room a little longer, he gasped, "...Sparrow's Sanctuary!"

"Sanctuary?" Walter wondered, "I'd heard stories, but I never actually thought it existed."

Blade wandered to a door on one side of the room. It was labeled with a picture of a sword crossing a pistol.

_Armory_! thought Blade.

She pushed the door open, quietly so she wouldn't disturb Walter or Jasper, and sneaked into the armory.

This room was slightly larger than the last and was nearly empty.

Something glittered and caught Blade's eye. She turned in the direction of the sparkly light and discovered a sword. She also found a back sheathe. Beside the sword, a hammer was lying on the ground. Blade equipped herself with the sword, though, for she was better experienced with it.

After stumbling about the room, Blade discovered a pistol and a rifle, lying on the opposite wall. Blade examined both, but in the end, chose the pistol. She found a hip holster and equipped herself with the pistol.

Blade also discovered a glovelike object with a large circle on the palm. Energy seemed to pulse from it. Something urged Blade to equip it. She did, with caution.

At first, nothing happened. Then, the gauntlet reacted to Blade's Hero blood, violently. Energy from the gauntlet filled Blade's body.

She clenched her teeth to bite back a scream, but released one anyway. She couldn't think of any other way to unleash the amount of energy that was running through her veins.

"Channel it!" Walter's voice shouted to her.

Blade whirled around to face him.

"Channel the energy," he said. "Concentrate and you can release it!"

Blade did as her tutor told her.

With enough concentration, a ball of fire was generated and Blade held it in her hand. Strangely enough, it didn't scorch her.

Blade grinned and the fire diminished.

"Wha-?" she frowned at her now empty hand.

"That was bloody marvelous!" said Walter. "It's too bad you couldn't hold onto it longer. Still, it's good to know you can do that."

Blade smiled and showed off her new weapons.

She and Walter walked back to the main chamber, where Jasper was leaning over a book.

Along one wall were two circular tiles. According to Jasper's manual, they were ancient devices called cullis gates, and were used as a sort of teleportation.

"They activate if you use will on them," Jasper read and nodded for Blade to do so. He added, "They can take you to a chosen destination, given you've visited before."

Blade channeled her energy and generated a spark, focusing it on the cullis gate. Upon been struck by magic, the cullis gate activated. Blade noted this and experimented on the next one.

Having both gates open, Blade looked at Jasper.

"The gate on the right is an entrance and the one on the left is an exit," he read.

Before he could read anymore, Blade leaped through the exit and teleported out of the Sanctuary.

A foul stench filled her nostrils.

* * *

There was a bright light as Walter appeared.

"From the smell," the chubby man sucked in his breath, "it seems we're in the Bowerstone Sewers."

"Where are we headed?" Blade asked.

"Mispeak Valley," said Walter. "I'll need to return to the Sanctuary soon to discuss our battleplan with Jasper. Any ideas on how to get back?"

Suddenly, Jasper's voice echoed of the the grimy walls.

"Blade can return using the Guild Seal," he said. "I suppose you'll have to remain with her, if you want to return."

"That settles it," Walter said. "I'll lead you to Brightwall, but then you're on your own. We'll meet up in Dweller Camp, okay?"


	2. Forge

**Chapter 2: Forge**

* * *

In Brightwall village, Blade noticed a young man following her. As she was crossing the border into Mispeak territory, she saw him in the corner of her eye. Realizing he had been caught, the man hid among a mass of people.

"I can see you." Blade stated simply, "sir, if you're going to follow me, you may as well do it openly."

The man turned beet red, but exposed himself from his cover, "you don't mind?"

"I do," said Blade, "but I figured you might as well stop this nonsense."

"You must be wondering-"

"-why you're following me? Of course I'm wondering that."

"You remind me of someone," the man said.

"So you followed me?"

"To study you from afar," he said.

"Well? What's your conclusion?"

"Um..." the man looked at her, embarrassed. He quickly closed his mouth, stubbornly.

"Yes?" Blade was growing impatient, "if you're trying to distract me, sir, it's not worth it. I am needed in Mispeak Valley, so whatever you need to say, please say it."

The man frowned. For a while, he was quiet (which just aggravated Blade more) and then he asked if he could escort her.

"Why?" she asked him.

"I need to study you better before I can make a conclusion," the man answered.

Blade frowned, "fine, you may escort me. However, I shall need to know your name."

The color drained from the man's face, "...my name?"

"Yes, your name. I will need to call you by something."

There was a silence that lasted for a long moment.

"Can you not remember your name?" Blade assumed.

"Of course I know my own name!" the man seemed defensive.

"Then what is it?"

"It doesn't seem fair that you should know my name but I shouldn't know yours."

"I'm known as Blade," she told him.

"In that case, you can call me Forge," he said.

They looked at each other. Blade was debating on letting this man go with her for she was very wary of strangers, while Forge was trying to figure out who this "Blade" really was.

Finally, Blade sighed, "Shall we get going?"

"We might as well. If we don't head out soon, we'll be traveling at night."

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Blade wondered.

"Anyone in their right mind would be terrified."

"Call me crazy."

* * *

Blade and Forge wandered through Mispeak Valley, a wilderness of snowy forests. They endured attacks by three packs of wolves and were growing tired. Forge had suggested stopping to set up camp, but Blade insisted that she needed to continue on and that a break would only slow them down.

Blade heard a distant howl, no doubt a wolf communicating with its pack members. However, Blade also heard an aggressive growl, coming from slightly off the path. She turned her head, waiting for her eyes to adjust in the dim evening light. Blade could make out a figure circling her, waiting for the opportune moment to attack. Blade lifted the gauntlet strapped to her palm, glancing at a distracted Forge. Now was her chance-

-the figure stormed toward her, as Blade generated a diminutive spark; not at full capacity, yet powerful enough to cause the animal to yelp and retreat. Blade exhaled. Forge caught a glimpse of the singed wolf, storing the image in the back of his mind. Carefully assembling the puzzle in his head, Forge examined Blade, once more.

"Forge," Blade observed, "it's getting dark."

"Then light the way, Hero," Forge's lips curled into a smiIe. "I know who you are. You're the princess. Your brother is King Logan and your mother was a Hero before you. You're needed in Dweller Camp to start a rebellion, aren't you?"

Blade grimaced. Forge took her expression as a confirmation.

Forge sighed, "When I heard the princess ran away, I never expected to meet her. You have my alliance against King Logan. I don't need anything in return, just to see Albion with a new leader. I'll follow you into battle, princess."

Blade stared at him, "no, you don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"I'm ready for it," Forge argued.

Blade opened her mouth to debate, but Forge interrupted her.

"Come, princess. If you're going to create an army and rise up against King Logan, you're going to need more than just me. I'm only one man."

They continued traveling. Blade closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Forge looked at her, "For what?"

"Everything."

Forge smiled a crooked smile.

"So, you know my backstory," Blade looked into Forge's blue-grey eyes, "do I get to hear yours?"

Forge peered into her eyes, drinking in their curiosity.

* * *

Fatigued and sore, Forge convinced Blade to set up a campsite. Forge gathered firewood and Blade gently lit it with her willpower.

As they warmed themselves around the consuming fire, Blade sighed and said, "yes."

"What?" Forge cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, I'm meeting someone in Dweller Camp to start a rebellion."

Forge forced a surprised laugh.

Blade blushed and said, "I thought you should know."

"Hey," Forge rubbed his hands together. "My name's not really 'Forge.'"

"No, really?"

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm," Forge frowned.

Blade shrugged, "what's your real name?"

"Andrew," Forge answered.

"Why are you known as 'Forge?'" Blade wondered.

"I'm a blacksmith, it's my job. Why are you 'Blade?'" Forge poked the fire with a stick, before throwing it into the pile of burning wood.

"I've been complimented on my dexterous skills." Blade answered.

"Bet you're not as good as me." Forge challenged.

Blade gave him a look of doubt, "you're on."

* * *

Dweller Camp wasn't what Blade had expected at all. It was poor and run down and extremely cold. Blade shivered and huddled close to Andrew.

"Cold, Blade?" he grinned at her.

Blade nodded.

Andrew wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "do you see this 'Walter' yet?"

"No."

"I'm sure we'll find him."

"Blade!" someone called from behind them.

Andrew, instinctively, moved away from her as Blade turned to see Walter wave his chubby arm. His belly jiggled.

"Forge, follow me," Blade held her hand toward him.

Andrew hesitated, then took her hand. They strolled over to Walter.

"Well," Walter studied Andrew, "who is this?"

"Forge," Andrew answered quickly.

"He escorted me," Blade explained.

Walter smiled before ranting about someone named Sabine. Blade pretended to be listening. She answered questions when necessary but was in the midst of zoning out.

"Blade, are you listening?" Walter asked.

"No," Blade said without thinking, "I mean, uh, no, not really. Why?"

Walter frowned. Andrew chuckled, but disguised it as a cough. Blade grinned. Apparently she had said something funny.

Ruler over the Dwellers, Sabine, would not be easily persuaded toward the rebel side. He refused to fight for Logan but wouldn't ally with Blade either. In order to win him over, she needed to retrieve an artifact. She would also need to convince Brightwall to share their resources with the people of Dweller Camp. Sabine mentioned a mercenary problem that would need to be taken care of, as well.

Blade stopped in Brightwall to ask Andrew to join her.


	3. Tormenting Mercenaries

**Chapter 3: Tormenting Mercenaries**

* * *

Blade walked into the blacksmith, looking for Andrew. A silhouette towered over her, almost as soon as she arrived.

"Say," a deep, unfriendly voice spoke, causing Blade to cringe, "what's a pretty thing like you doing here? Are you lost, little girl?"

Her tormentor was tall, bulky, intimidating, and chewed on a cigar. Blade looked into his dark, menacing eyes.

"I was looking for somebody," Blade, who regained her composure, stood tall and unmoved, "I can see he's not here at the moment."

"You sure are pretty," the man said, obviously not listening to her.

"Excuse me," Blade cleared her throat, "could you move, please?"

"Why should I?" the man wanted to know.

Blade stood her ground, "I'm trying to get around your fat ass."

Suspense filled the air. A crowd formed, as townspeople tried to investigate the scene.

"Pardon me," a man fought his way through the crowd.

Blade and her enemy glanced at him.

_Andrew._

"Could I see you for a moment?" Andrew reached out to yank Blade away.

"Where are you going?" Blade's tormentor demanded, "I'm not finished with you!"

"If you don't mind, I'd rather discuss more important matters with Forge. Toodle pip."

Blade waved goodbye as though she had made a new friend, while Andrew dragged her toward the door.

Andrew and Blade escaped the blacksmith, leaving everyone speechless.

While walking around Brightwall, Andrew forced Blade to tell him what happened in the blacksmith shop. Blade felt a shiver run up her spine as she relived the experience.

"I walked outside of the pawnbroker to find a crowd gather around the blacksmith. I thought there was an event of some sort until I heard the man in front of me exclaim that a bold and cheeky young lady was trying to pick a fight with a mercenary. I thought 'I only know one young lady stupid enough to do something like that.' You almost gave me a heart attack!" Andrew scolded at Blade.

Blade shrugged, "In my defense, he deserved it."

Andrew turned and stopped, dead in his track.

"Uh, Blade," his voice hinted a pinch of fear.

Blade followed his gaze. Behind them, the man from the blacksmith searched the streets for her.

"Run, Andrew," Blade whispered to him.

"What?"

"Run!" she yelled and bolted in one direction.

Andrew turned to see the mercenary almost an arms length away from him. He took off in the opposite direction just as the man reached toward him.

"Hey! Get back here!" Andrew heard the man call after him.

About 10 minutes later, Andrew found Blade again, panting behind the pawnbroker.

As he approached her, she smiled at him.

Andrew grinned and said, "Well, now that we're done harassing mercs, is there something you needed?"

"Just browsing," Blade batted her long, dark eyelashes while adding, "but I wanted to see if you were interested in exploring the library's Reliquary?"

"Uh, sure, Blade. Sounds like fun. Would you like to take a look at the blacksmith's weapons first?"

"Depends. Is that mercenary still there?"

"I don't see him."

"In that case, show me your selection of swords."

* * *

Andrew and Blade fought side by side, surrounded by thousands upon thousands of decaying hollow men. While exploring the abandoned Reliquary, the duo discovered books and gems and other miscellaneous items neither of them needed. They were attacked by so many hollow men that soon kills became scores and the one with the most won. Their situation would've ended badly if Blade was not a Hero or if Andrew had refused her offer. Blade began generating will and Andrew lunged toward the nearest enemy. After one hit of Blade's fire spell, most of the hollow men went up in flames. The remaining skeletons were no match to Andrew's sword.

Andrew and Blade ambled deeper into the Reliquary. Andrew, in an attempt to make a move, yawned and stretched his arm so that it brushed Blade's farthest shoulder to him.

Blade glanced at him, "What was that?"

Andrew blushed, ashamed that his attempt had failed, "I was trying to hit on you."

Blade raised an eyebrow, "really?"

Andrew studied her, "What do you mean, 'really'? Are you trying to tell me that you don't attract many men?"

"I dunno," Blade said with a shrug, "I haven't noticed."

"You haven't noticed? How haven't you noticed?"

"I've been busy. You know, rebellion and such," Blade said.

"Ah," said Andrew, adding, "what's that?" as he squinted down the corridor.

Blade followed his gaze. A bright light shone.

"I believe that's what I'm supposed to retrieve," Blade said, approaching it.

"Wait," Andrew said, clasping Blade's wrist. "What if it's dangerous?"

"Then run," Blade answered, shaking Andrew's grasp off her and turning to the light, once more.

Carefully, she walked toward it. As she got closer, she made out a fuzzy outline.

"What is it?" asked Andrew.

"It's..." called Blade. She stumbled closer. A noise emitted from the object. She listened for a moment, making out a slightly familiar tune. Where had she heard it before?

"It's a music box," she said, searching her memories for the tune.

Her mind traveled back to Sparrow, holding her baby girl in her arms and humming the tune.

_That's right! _smiled Blade as she remembered.

Humming along with her past, Blade reached for the music box.

Pocketing the music box, she and Andrew retreated from the Reliquary.

Side-by-side, they walked to the blacksmith where they parted ways. Andrew entered the blacksmith shop. He turned his back on Blade for a split second, but when he went to face her again, Andrew noticed that she had vanished. Maybe it was just his imagination. Andrew stopped to consider what he knew. Maybe she really was a Hero?

* * *

After a quick visit to the Sanctuary to speak with Jasper, Blade discovered that Walter was waiting at the Brightwall pub. Blade groaned at this inconvenience and met up with the old soldier. She followed him to an elevated section of the tavern and discovered a drunk mercenary, passed out at a lone table.

"Take his clothes," Walter commanded.

"Isn't this a little over the top?" Blade asked.

"Come on," Walter said. "I have an idea."

With a disgusted look on her face, Blade stripped the mercenary of his equipment.

"This'll be your disguise," Walter smiled.

"Disguise for what?" Blade asked. Then something clicked inside of her. "You don't mean-?" she gasped.

Walter's smile widened.

"You're despicable!" Blade's eyes shone with mischief.

"Go on," Walter said. "You'll need the finishing touches: his facial hair and tattoos."

"Tattoos!" Blade grinned.

"Maybe that is a bit over the top," Walter thought aloud.

Blade hurried away before Walter could change his mind.

Blade obtained facial hair and tattoos from various shops around town. When her disguise was complete, Blade returned to the Sanctuary to wear it. She then teleported to Mispeak Valley to find the mercenary camp.

"Jimmy!" a merc called from a tall lookout tower.

Blade glanced at him.

"Show those Dwellers no mercy, huh?" the merc asked. "Come on in, then."

As if on cue, the gates opened and Blade entered the camp with caution.

Shortly after she arrived, a thug waved her over to a group of mercenaries.

"Jimmy, my man! Where have you been? We were just talking about you," he said, throwing his arm over Blade's shoulder.

The merc did a double take. "Hey. Did you get a haircut or something? I feel like something's different about you."

Blade shrugged and nervously brushed his arm off her. She backed away from him, hoping he wouldn't figure it out.

She bumped into more of Jimmy's friends as she retreated from the first thug.

"Hey, Jimmy," said one.

Blade gave a slight nod.

"You're not Jimmy!" declared another.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked the one Blade nearly escaped from.

"Jimmy has periwinkle eyes," the third said.

The color drained from Blade's face. She drew her sword as a group of angry mercenary cornered her.

"Couldn't we settle this over a pint?" she asked, with an sheepish grin.

The only response was a low growl as the mercenaries cornered her.

"No?" she tried again.

"Get her!" one merc shouted.

Suddenly, the mercenaries jumped on her. Out of panic, Blade forced will out of her gauntlet. The ground rumbled. Fire burned a few of the men. An explosive barrel positioned nearby detonated.

For a moment, time slowed down. Blade watched the barrel with realization and threw herself out of the way. As time sped up again, Blade managed to escape the barrel's debris.

Scrambling to her feet, she followed the road. It led her to a series of open gates. Behind each, a set of gunmen waited for her. Luckily for her, by each set of thugs was an explosive barrel.

If she aimed her pistol just right, then Blade could send the entire camp up in flames.

Getting through the camp was the easy. As Blade reached the end of the line, she found herself face to face with a frighteningly familiar merc.

Blade entered the last gate, only to have it shut behind her. Cheers came from all around. It seemed to Blade that they had been expecting her. _This can't be good,_ she thought.

A shadow consumed her. Blade turned to her enemy and momentarily observed a cigar dangling from his mouth. _But, gee_, she thought, _that cigar does look familiar…_

Her blood ran cold as her eyes peered up his face.

_Those dark eyes!_ she thought and her face dropped.

"Hey, beautiful," he said. Blade cringed as he laughed. "Miss me?"

"Fancy meeting you here," she forced a shy smile.

He chuckled. "Whoever thought such a pretty girl could cause so much destruction? Or any girl, really."

"Well, you know," Blade shrugged. "Girls aren't all sugar and spice."

"You got that right," he said. "What was your plan anyway? Storm in here and blow up my camp? Men and all?"

Blade's heart stopped as she recognized his face from a wanted poster. "You're Saker, huh?"

The man nodded.

"You still angry about what I said in the blacksmith? About your fat ass?"

The crowd began to "ooh!"

"A little," Saker grimaced at his men.

Blade bit her lip. "You wanna finish this, once and for all?"

"First," he said, "I want to know why you are here."

Blade took a deep breath. "It was a favor to Sabine," she said.

"Sabine?" Saker couldn't believe what he was hearing. "The crazy old man that rules over those Dwellers?"

Blade nodded. "He wants you to leave the Dwellers alone."

"And if I refuse?" Saker asked. "What then?"

"Then your fate will be similar to your men's," Blade answered.

"You don't have the guts," Saker said.

"Saker," Blade raised her sword and smiled a sweetly horrific smile. "I'm _Blade_. Savvy?"

To the mercenaries' dismay, their leader surrendered. He agreed to leave the Dweller's alone, if Blade left the camp and didn't return.

"Fair enough," Blade smiled.

**A.N.:_"Couldn't we settle this over a pint?"_ is a quote from the movie Shrek.**

**_"I'm Blade. Savvy?"_ is from Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl. I paraphrased to meet my specific needs, but you can find the original quote in that movie.**


	4. The Bowerstone Resistance

**Chapter 4: Bowerstone Resistance**

* * *

Blade's next mission was to clean up the streets of Brightwall by catching escaped prisoners. While looking for one fugitive, something caught Blade's eye. When she turned to see what it was, she saw the most horrifying sight: Andrew was flirting with a village girl! Blade stared at them, her eyes burning with jealousy. She stormed off in a huff, luckily unnoticed by Andrew. She stumbled across the convict, threw him over her shoulder, and carried him to the guards, where she dropped him on his keister.

"There's your fugitive," she muttered and marched away, quite ill-tempered.

Time flew, although Blade didn't notice. She was too busy earning Brightwall's trust. A woman asked her to find her missing child, a pair of theater fans requested that she find an ancient play, and a man wanted her to round up his scattered chickens. The latter quest earned Blade a puzzled look from Jasper as he remarked, "You're dressed as a chicken." With a shake of head, he asked, "Wha- what are you planning on doing dressed as a chicken?"

When Blade finally gained Brightwall as an ally, she returned to Sabine and the Dwellers.

"You did it?" he asked. "You got rid of the mercenaries?"

"Saker promised to leave you alone," Blade told him. "I don't know if his word means anything to you."

"I guess we'll see," Sabine shrugged. "What about Brightwall?"

"They're willing to share," Blade said.

"And the artifact?" Sabine asked.

"Right," said Blade. She turned to Walter, who stood behind her holding the music box. Blade reached for it, carrying it to Sabine.

"Well," Sabine smiled. "You've proved yourself worthy enough to follow."

Blade smiled.

"But," Sabine added, "promise to do what Logan did not. Help restore the Dweller Camp to its former glory."

"I'll see what I can do," Blade answered.

Blade had forgotten all about Andrew within the time that had passed. That is until she bumped into him while hurrying through town one day.

"Oh," Andrew said and looked at her, "hey, Blade."

Blade shot a glare at him before sprinting away, angrily. Andrew watched her with confusion. Thinking she lost him, Blade stepped across the Brightwall border into Mispeak Valley just as someone grasped her hand and pulled her back. Blade glowered at the blue-grey eyes that peered back at her. Andrew regarded the rage that flared in her green eyes.

"Let go!" she screamed.

"Tell me why you're upset with me," he compromised.

"No! Let go!" Blade struggled out of his hold.

Andrew's grip grew tighter. Blade let out a cry.

"I have all day, Blade."

"Well, I don't!"

"Then tell me."

Blade pouted. Andrew yawned.

Seeing as her efforts were useless, Blade gave in.

"I saw you holding hands with someone," Blade said, quietly, "almost as though you'd given up on me."

"You know," Andrew said, "you could've just told me."

Blade silently disagreed. That subject was delicate. If poked, the entire relationship could possibly fall apart.

"I can't ask you out, Blade," Andrew pointed out, "It's out of my place."

Blade nodded, "besides I've been busy planning a rebellion so that hasn't exactly been on my mind."

They were quiet, for a moment. Then, Andrew spoke up.

"So, where are you headed?" he wondered.

"Walter wanted me to meet him at the monorail station in Mispeak," Blade explained to him.

"Would you mind if I tagged along?"

"Actually, it would be my pleasure."

Together, Andrew and Blade fought their way to the station.

* * *

Blade and Walter patiently waited to ride the monorail to Mourningwood. As the machine pulled into the station, though, a commotion started in which the machine exploded and its remains fell to the ground. Among the excitement, Walter and Blade raced to the mechanism, to investigate what had happened and rescue any survivors. However, a group of hobbes beat them to the crime site. Walter and Blade attacked the creatures. Blade tackled one and pulled out her sword to stab him. Three ganged up on Walter but before he could draw his sword, Blade blasted them with her will.

Walter looked at her, unimpressed, "Show off."

Blade shrugged at him. Without her, Walter would be ambushed.

Slowly, they made it to Mourningwood, where Walter lead Blade to a colossal fort. Inside, an army of soldiers welcomed them. Out of all the soldiers Blade was introduced to, Captain Ben Finn and Private Jammy caught her eye. Ben was funny and Jammy was charming. In any case, Blade made friends quickly at the fort. She learned how to use a mortar, which became her favorite weapon by far. Night fell and the fort was raided by hollow men. To Blade's disappointment, Andrew wasn't there to watch her back. By dawn, Jammy was dead but the fort was secure. Blade mourned over the death of her newly-made friend and gained an army of allegiance.

Blade followed Walter through Mouringwood to Bowerstone Industrial where they would meet their toughest resistors yet.

Blade was hit with the cruelty of reality while in Bowerstone. She watched as a protester was shot to death for speaking out on the unfairness of his work conditions. His shooter, an industrial figure known as Reaver, noticed Blade. He must have recognized her by her close resemblance to her mother, Sparrow. Blade had heard of Reaver before; her mother had a certain relationship with him while trying to save Albion 50 years ago. What surprised Blade most was how young Reaver looked. She remembered something her mother once told her: _Reaver sacrificed the youth of others to stay young and immortal._ Blade never understood what she meant until now, after seeing Reaver face-to-face. Reaver smirked down at the young princess before turning and reentering the building behind him.

The Bowerstone Resistance wouldn't be swayed to Blade's side very easily. In order to make them trust her, Blade would need to gain renown and perform good deeds for townspeople. Of all the things Blade did, assisting locals was not her favorite. She wasn't comfortable with volunteering to fetch items and assassinating innocent people. Walter tried to persuade her; It was to gain followers and such. Words of persuasion didn't change Blade's mind. She still had to speak to strangers.

* * *

Shortly after earning the Bowerstone Resistance trust, Blade was given a chance to see Andrew. It had been weeks since he escorted her to the monorail station, so, naturally, Blade was excited.

Blade walked into the Brightwall blacksmith, coincidentally, at the same time Reaver did.

He smiled down at her, "Princess, please," he bowed her in, "ladies first."

Blade watched him cautiously as she walked inside.

"How...?"

"You remind me of your mother," Reaver answered her before she could finish her question, "besides, why else would a young lady be shopping for weapons?"

Blade blushed, "Good point, Mr..."

"Reaver, just Reaver."

"...Reaver."

"So, tell me, princess, what were you doing in Industrial?"

Blade forced a smile, "I was there on business. And call me 'Blade,' please, Reaver."

"Well, Blade, did you like the show I put on? I sure hope so; it was in your honor."

"Quite honestly, Reaver, I did not. That poor man did not deserve such a fate."

"On the contrary, that man was protesting against me. What would you have done?"

Blade gave Reaver a sharp look. Her smile faded.

"I, Reaver, wouldn't have had such strict working conditions to begin with."

Reaver picked up a pistol and twirled it in the air, effortlessly catching it.

Blade stared at Reaver, who grinned back at her.

Andrew entered the blacksmith and stole Blade away from Reaver.

As she left the blacksmith, Blade heard Reaver call after her, "See you soon, princess."

_Hopefully not too soon_, Blade thought to herself.


	5. Masquerade

**Chapter 5: Masquerade**

* * *

Blade learned she would be spending an unfortunate lot of time with Reaver. It's not that she didn't like him, but he seemed to have an interest in her. Maybe it was because she was Sparrow's daughter. Maybe it was because she and her mother were somewhat alike. Whatever the reason was, she found herself running into Reaver more often than not. In one encounter, Reaver asked Blade a question that she had been trying to avoid: why she dragged a commoner around. Blade didn't want to confess any feelings that she had for him, so she answered quite simply that it was because he made a good escort.

"That's a shame for the poor lad," Reaver smirked, "you really don't have an intimate relationship with him, do you?"

"He's a good friend," Blade answered truthfully.

"Good," Reaver sounded far too pleased to hear that.

* * *

Back at the Bowerstone Resistance Headquarters, Blade stared at Page, horrified.

"No!" she screamed, "No! You can't make me!"

"Oh, come on, Blade," Page insisted, "I'll be there with you."

"I won't do it."

"Blade, I don't like him either."

"I'm not going to waltz into Reaver's party, be seen with you, dressed like that!"

Being seen with Page was bad enough. Being seen with Page and dressed like a pansy was humiliating.

"Blade, please."

"No."

Ben stepped in, "what if-"

"No."

"Would you let me finish?!"

"No, Ben."

Walter laughed.

"Blade, do this one thing for me and I will consider your offer," Page pleaded.

Blade bit her lip. Page was pushing it. Although Blade didn't want to face Reaver, she would need all the help she could get to overthrow Logan. _Besides_, Blade thought with a smile,_ imagine Reaver's face when we storm onto his estate, uninvited!_

Suddenly, Blade asked, "Can I bring a friend?"

Page, Walter, and Ben glanced at each other.

"Uh," Page said, her eyebrows knitting, "sure?"

"Then let's go crash this party."

Later, Ben casually slid beside Blade, who was standing outside the entrance of the hideout and examining the polluted city.

"Hey," Ben looked at Blade.

Blade nodded at him, to show acknowledgement.

"Could it be possible if I tagged along on your masquerade crashing?"

Blade shrugged and answered, "ask Page."

"I was told to ask you," Ben whined.

"I don't care. That's up to Page."

Ben grinned, "I guess you're stuck with me if neither of you will make up your minds."

He looked satisfied for a second before looking back at Blade and demanding, "wait, if 'your friend' wasn't me, then who on earth are you bringing?!"

It was Blade's turn to grin, "You'll see."

* * *

Blade stumbled into the blacksmith as the shop was closing that day.

"Andrew," she beamed, "I was invited to crash a party in Millfields and wanted to ask you to join me."

"To crash a party?" Andrew wondered.

"Yea; it's a costume party," Blade said.

Andrew looked as though he were considering it, "Who's going to be there?"

"Captain Ben Finn, Page from the Bowerstone Resistance, Reaver..."

"It's at Reaver's mansion, isn't it?"

Blade couldn't help but smile, "Maybe."

"You are dangerous. Messing with Reaver? That's pretty badass."

"You know you want to come."

Andrew nodded, "I'll be there."

"Good. Remember to wear a mask. And meet me at Reaver's house as soon as dusk falls."

"We don't have much time then."

"Hurry, Andrew!" Blade called to the sprinting blacksmith.

* * *

Blade took another look at her reflection.

She dressed as a highwayman. Instead of a hat, she wore a cloak. A thief's mask was tied tightly around her face to hide her identity. She also wore a maroon halter top and thin, black trousers, with laces running up her thighs. Knee-high boots completed her outfit.

Blade admired herself. Jasper, on the other hand, stared at her scandalous choice of garments.

"I hope you don't plan on prancing through town in that hideous costume," Jasper remarked.

_Prance_? Blade wondered. She laughed as she realized that she would, in fact, prance.

"It's for a party," she explained to her butler.

"Indeed."

After changing weapons and taking a look at her new gauntlets, Blade was ready to meet Andrew at Reaver's mansion.

She was delighted when she noticed he was dressed as a mercenary. Even his mussed hair was covered with a hat. He wore fake facial hair, a blue button-up shirt, and a leather jacket. One of his jacket sleeves was ripped off. He also wore jeans and black boots and fingerless gloves.

"Wow, Blade," he smiled his crooked smile, "you look sexy."

Page frowned, "you're not wearing the costume I picked out for you!"

Page was wearing a brightly colored dress and insanely decorated mask. A powdered wig and hat covered her head. It took Blade a minute to get used to.

"Yea," Ben grinned, "because it looks ridiculous. Really, Blade, you look great."

Ben wore a costume matching Page's.

Blade smiled at them, mostly at Andrew, though.

"Let's crash this party," Blade said.

* * *

The group split up in order to find Reaver.

Blade and Page explored one half of the mansion, while Forge and Ben investigated the other half of the mansion.

While wandering around their half of the mansion, Page asked Blade how she met Forge.

"He accompanied me to Dweller Camp, once," Blade answered while snooping through one of Reaver's drawers.

"Oh," Page said, with disappointment. "Do you like him?"

Blade raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, I guess."

"You guess?"

"I haven't thought about it."

"Oh."

Blade dumped out a trunk full of jewels.

"What are you doing?" Page wondered.

Blade shrugged, "Looting. Why?"

Page stared at her partner, "how can you say that so casually?"

"What else did you expect?"

Page watched her a little longer before finally shouting, "We don't have time for this! Let's go find Reaver!"

Page grabbed Blade's arm and dragged her to next room.

* * *

Ben and Forge explored their section of the mansion in silence. Occasionally, Ben would ask a question, in which Forge would mumble a reply. Besides the sound of drunken guests, the mansion was too quiet.

"Dare I ask, but how do you know Blade?" Ben wondered aloud.

"I helped her fight off a pack of wolves," Forge smiled as he remembered it.

"Really?" Ben gaped at him.

"And then some."

"Impressive," Ben playfully punched Forge's arm.

Forge grinned in response.

"So what's your relationship with Blade?" Ben inquired.

"We're buddies," Forge said. "How do you know Blade?"

"Oh," Ben remembered the night Blade visited the Mourningwood Fort, "I taught her how use a mortar."

Forge smiled, "Sounds like something she'd enjoy. Blowing up hollow men."

Ben nodded, "She did."

"Are you two together?"

Ben shook his head.

Forge let out a breath he had been keeping in.

After wandering around the large estate for some time, both groups ended up in the same room.

Page met up with Ben, "Did you find him?"

"No," the captain replied.

Forge smiled at Blade while the other two members debated on where to go next.

"So, Ben's not bad," he whispered.

"He's great once you get to know him."

Forge nodded, "he told me you like mortars."

Blade laughed, "Yea."

She and Forge confabulated while Page and Ben argued.

This all happened under a pair of hungry eyes. What the group didn't know was they had fallen right into Reaver's trap.

* * *

Forge was the first to notice the Wheel of Misfortune.

He elbowed Blade, who was standing next to him and watching Page and Ben bicker. She turned to look at him, then followed his gaze to slightly above said Wheel.

_Speak of the devil,_ she thought.

"How long have you been standing there?" Blade shouted at Reaver, who was watching them from a high platform.

He smiled down at her, "Long enough."

His voice caused the other teammates to investigate.

"I've been waiting for you."

"Waiting for us?" echoed Forge.

"You see, my party has been pretty dull. I've been expecting some poor souls to come and, well, entertain my guests."

"Us being the 'poor souls'..." Ben frowned.

"Do explain," said Page.

Reaver explained the object of his game: "It's really quite simple. I spin, you die, we watch. Really, it's a riot. Shall we begin?"

Fighting creature after creature, Blade's group was getting impatient.

"Blade, you and Forge distract them while Page and myself come up behind him and -"

Blade interrupted him, "Ben, that's a terrible idea."

"Ah, come on!"

"We can't just allow Reaver to keep toying with us," Page said.

The rest of the group watched Blade, waiting for instructions.

"We might as well face the next challenge and get this over with," she said.

Blade led the group to the room containing the Wheel of Misfortune where Reaver and his guests were waiting.

* * *

No one expected the guests to transform into balverines and attack Blade's party.

Blade drew her sword and stabbed the nearest monster. The creature let out a yelp and collapsed. Just then, Blade was surrounded. Forge tackled one, sending them both tumbling and fighting. Blade attacked another. Ben had three on him and Page was taking her time with one. Forge wiped some blood off of his hands before lunging at a balverine behind him.

Reaver clapped, feeling extreme joy, "Wasn't that fun?"

"That was not fun, Reaver," Page snapped, "That was anything but fun."

Ben disagreed, "I enjoyed myself. Best party I've ever crashed."

Blade laughed.

Forge couldn't help but grin.

"Are you serious?" Page stared at her team.

Blade shrugged, "That was interesting."

Their reactions made Reaver laugh out of surprise.

"He used us!" Page shouted, "And you don't mind?!"

"It was sick," Forge said, "in an entertaining sort of way."

Needless to say, the team escaped Reaver's manor with their lives


	6. Aurora

**Chapter 6: Aurora**

* * *

Blade, Ben, Walter, and Andrew boarded a ship destined to take them to a land called Aurora. Escaping the harbor, Walter dared to ask Ben, Blade, and Andrew how they commandeered their ship.

"Magic," said Blade.

"Persuasion," said Ben.

"Force," said Andrew.

"It was a combination of all three," Ben explained, "We forced them to hand over a ship, while Blade used magic, which persuaded Logan's guards to lend us one."

Walter laughed, "It sounds like you."

Ben was good at steering the vessel, while Andrew and Blade were good fighters in case pirates decided to raid them. Walter, however, was good at nothing and had no purpose traveling with the group.

"I'm good at ingratiating," Walter would tell them. _Which was another way of saying 'Walter's a useless bum', _Blade thought, grimly.

The group arrived in Aurora on separate shores. Blade, Andrew, and Walter remained together, but they were missing Ben. While exploring the area, the group found a dark cave along the shore. Blade had a feeling to avoid the cave. Walter ran on ahead, ignoring her cries of disapproval.

"Come on, Blade," Andrew said, "We can't let the geezer get hurt."

They followed Walter, uneasily. Walter lit a torch and led them through the cave. Soon, he realized that listening to Blade's gut would have been the wiser choice.

* * *

The group met a strange, fear-eating creature, soon after they entered the cave. This creature, who terrified Walter and Andrew, seemed to enjoy watching the two cower before him. Blade, however, seemed unprovoked by his very presence. The creature wanted to see how long Blade could keep her composure before she trembled at his feet. Blade remained unmoved through all of the creature's trials.

During one, the creature stood uncomfortably close to Blade, his fingers almost stroking her neck. Because her comrades were afraid, Blade didn't expect them to stand up for her. The girl acted as though this creature were like any other. She dared him to touch her.

"Are you aware of what I can do standing so close to you?" the creature hissed.

"Are you aware of what I can do to YOU?" Blade seethed.

The creature seemed confused. Perhaps no one had threatened it before. Blade stayed indifferent and cold.

"Let us pass," Blade touched her sword.

"I'm not afraid of man-made weapons," the creature stated.

"You will be when I'm done with you."

The creature moved aside. The group passed without any further disturbances. That is until they reached the end of the cave.

The creature abducted Walter. Blade and Andrew had to fight in order to get him back. In exchange for his life, Walter gave up his sense of sight. When the group finally escaped the cave, Walter collapsed. Neither Blade nor Andrew were strong enough to carry him to civilization. They promised to get help.

* * *

While crossing the desert, Blade blacked out. The heat was overwhelming.

"Blade, wake up!" Andrew shouted at her.

Blade didn't respond. Andrew desperately scanned the horizon to see how far civilization was. He knew he couldn't wait for someone to rescue them; Walter might not make it. So Andrew did what he imagined Blade would do: he carried her to the nearest settlement. The moment he arrived, Ben flocked him.

"Forge! Is she okay?"

Andrew answered that Blade was fine, she just needed some rest. He told Ben that Walter was hurt and approximated the distance from the city to where Walter was waiting. An exotic woman took Blade from Andrew and set her on a hospital bed. Andrew smiled at the sight of Blade sleeping peacefully before he passed out from exhaustion and the heat.

* * *

Andrew awoke to Blade staring into his face with concern.

"He's waking up!" she shouted over her shoulder to someone, then averted her attention to him. "Hey," she tried to smile.

"Hey," Andrew smiled back at her.

"I heard what you did. Ben told me. Andrew, that was pretty heroic."

He shook his head, "You would do the same thing."

"That's what makes it heroic."

He laughed. "Wait," he stared at Blade, his face etched with worry, "did they find Walter?"

"Yes, he's going to be alright."

Andrew looked relieved. "I'm happy to see you," he whispered, admiring Blade's emerald green eyes that shone down on him.

"Aw," Blade genuinely smiled, "I'm happy to see you, too."

They studied each other for a little longer before Blade broke into short chit-chats. Andrew closed his eyes. All he could think about was Blade's green eyes and her auburn hair.

Gaining Aurora's trust was much easier than Blade had predicted.


	7. The Unicorn Painting

**Chapter 7: The Unicorn Painting**

* * *

After promising to protect them from the dreaded creature Blade's party encountered in the dark, called the Crawler, Blade, Ben, Andrew, and blind Walter headed back to the main land.

* * *

While passing through Bowerstone Industrial one day, Blade was informally courted by Reaver. If Andrew hadn't walked by the exact moment that he did, Blade didn't want to think of what Reaver would have done to her. Reaver was whispering something in Blade's ear and Blade froze, stunned. Just when Blade was about to murder Reaver, someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me," came Andrew's voice.

Reaver turned to see who had spoken to him, when Andrew punched him square in the nose. Reaver stared at him, bewildered.

"Do not touch Blade," said Andrew.

The girl bolted away from Reaver, Andrew at her heels.

They escaped to Bowerstone Old Quarter, where Blade followed Andrew under a bridge to catch their breath.

"Andrew," Blade frowned, "I am a big girl; I can handle my own battles, especially battles with Reaver."

"Oh, yeah," Andrew grinned at Blade, "you had it under control."

Blade couldn't help but smile at him. She reached forward to hug him. Andrew wrapped his arms around her petite waist and closed his eyes for a second. Blade let go of him and pressed herself against the bricks of the bridge.

"I want to try something," he said and leaned in close to her. Blade peered at Andrew, who tilted his head slightly. Before she knew it, he lifted her to her toes and closed the gap between their lips. Blade's head spun. She absentmindedly kissed him back.

* * *

In Millfields, Andrew and Blade stood in front of Reaver's mansion.

"What are we doing here?" Andrew raised an eyebrow at Blade.

"I left something during the party."

"Blade, that was weeks ago."

"Yea, I just remembered."

"Let's go get it, then."

Andrew began walking toward the manor.

"Wait!" Blade called after him, "I'll get it. You can stay and keep watch."

"Keep watch?"

Blade had already charged into the manor. Seconds later she came out with a painting tucked under her arm.

"What's that?"

"Sh!" Blade pressed her finger to her lips, "We gotta get out of here before-"

Too late. Reaver darted around the corner and stared wide-eyed at the pair.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, "Is that...?"

"Run!" screamed Blade.

"Get back here!" Reaver chased after them.

"What did you do!?" shouted Andrew.

Blade threw the painting to him. It depicted Reaver and a unicorn.

"You're the worst kind of criminal!"

"Hey!" Reaver was losing his breath.

"I think he's on to us!" Blade shouted.

"You think?"

Blade laughed. They lost Reaver and headed to Mispeak Valley.

* * *

In Mispeak, Forge and Blade were ambushed by mercenaries. The rebel princess firmly clung onto Reaver's painting and refused to let it go. One mercenary yanked a fistful of her long hair, causing Blade to scream. The mercenary smiled. At the sound of his partner-in-crime's painful shriek, Forge was instantly alert. Although surrounded by mercenaries, he seemed ready to take action at any moment.

Forge turned to the opponents, that were closing in on him. One lunged at him, but Forged evaded the attack, and quickly countered it. He stabbed another in the side, causing the assassin to fall to the ground in pain. Carefully stepping over the doubled-over enemy, Forge struck the last man standing. Their swords collided, as both fighters stubbornly stood their ground. The merc drew a small knife and began trying to stab Forge with it, while holding onto his sword and keeping a close eye on the blacksmith. Forge kicked at the knife, dodging the mercenary's endless attacks.

Meanwhile, Blade unsheathed her sword. She glanced her captor, who seemed engrossed in the fight unfolding before them.

Blade raised her weapon.

"Don't even think about it," said a voice behind her.

Blade froze. She glanced at the mercenary again, who was staring back at her.

"I'm not stupid," the mercenary said. "You're trying to escape. Classic move."

"Well," Blade spoke up. "You're either going to kill me or enslave me. I assume you're not accustomed to prisoners?"

"Smart girl," said the merc. "Orders are orders, I'm afraid."

"Do you have any idea who I am?" Blade asked.

The merc shook his head.

"Daughter of Sparrow, ring a bell?"

The merc loosened his grip on her hair. "You're-?"

"The princess, yes," said Blade.

The merc laughed and yanked her hair tighter. "Don't make a difference."

Blade raised her sword again.

"Wait-" the merc said.

But it was too late. Blade took the sword in her hand and cut her hair. It fell to the ground in clumps, except for the quarter of it that remained fastened to her head.

The mercenary watched in shock. He glared at Blade, now facing him. The enemy cried out and lunged at her. But something jumped in his way and he could hear the sound of metal against metal. Next thing he knew, the mercenary was face-to-face with Forge. The blacksmith kicked his opponent back, forcing him to fall in the snow.

"Keep your hands off my girlfriend," Forge seethed, holding his sword toward the merc.

The mercenary could feel the cool metal against his cheek, as the weapon was driven into the ground. He stared at the sword, then Forge, bewildered.

Forge glanced over his shoulder at Blade, and bent over, adding, "This is the part where you run away."

The merc nodded, furiously, and stumbled to his feet. He sprinted away, looking back terrified.

"You really didn't have to do that," said Blade, shaking her head.

"At least he escaped with his life," Forge pointed out.

_**"You're the worst kind of criminal! " is a purpleeyeswtf quote from None Piece Episode One.**_


	8. Riot

**Chapter 8: Riot**

* * *

Blade's troops marched through Bowerstone Old Quarter, weapons drawn. Forge stood next to his leader, ready to shout orders. Logan's guards charged at the rebel soldiers.

"Standby," Blade whispered to Forge, who shouted to the troops behind him.

"Ready..." she paused, before bellowing, "For Sparrow!" and charging forward.

Her troops followed after her.

Blade clashed swords with one guard and Forge attacked another behind her. He and Blade exchanged looks before someone yelled, "Fire in the hole!" and threw a grenade in their direction. Forge lunged at Blade in order to shield her. After a loud boom as a building crumbled beside them, Forge and Blade quickly stood up and dusted themselves off.

"Come on," Forge shouted and leaped toward one guard.

Blade darted toward the castle. She passed several guards, who rushed after her to stop her from getting any closer to her destination. Forge followed, striking at the foes. As Blade reached the gates of the castle, she suddenly wished she had a mortar.

"Blast," she cursed, noting the massive barrier, "how are we supposed to get around?"

"Maybe, with this?" Ben appeared and uncovered a hidden mortar, conveniently placed near the gate.

"Ben, you're a genius!" Blade's face lit up.

Forge grinned, "Come on, let's light this thing up!"

Without much effort, Blade blew up the castle gates. She, Ben, Forge, and their remaining troops raided the castle. Walter, Page, Kalin and Sabine were somewhere among the mess, but Blade lost track of them. She could only think of her brother.

Logan watched the demolition of Old Quarter outside a large, castle window. Beside him, a door swung open. Logan turned to see an army of renegades, his sister among them.

"Surrender!" Forge held his weapon to Logan's neck.

"No!" screamed Blade. She threw herself between Logan and the sword. "No."

Forge gaped at her. He wasn't sure what to do. He threw his sword down.

Logan comforted the weeping girl. She leaned against him and sobbed.

The troops seized Logan, of course. They arrested him and kept him in prison while he awaited his trial.

Forge later asked Blade what had come over her. She answered him that she grew up with Logan so he was important to her.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself after something like that."

Blade was crowned ruler over Albion, naturally since her brother was overthrown. Whether she would rebuild Albion or continue her brother's destruction was up to her.

* * *

The next thing she knew, a week had passed. Between preparing for the Crawler's attack (that Logan warned her about during his trial) and keeping herself entertained, Blade was busy.

"Forge?" Blade called to her trusty sidekick after one long day of tromping through Silverpines in search of adventure and battle.

The queen was back at the castle, in her master bedroom, sore from chasing after balverines all day. She kicked off her tall hiking boots and plopped on her cozy bed, arms outstretched.

"Hm?" came a voice, more masculine than the redhead's.

"Do you ever think of life if you hadn't met me?" she asked, nuzzling her face into her comforter.

"Oh," the blacksmith, in his own bedroom across the hall, shuffled toward the queen. "Move over," he said.

"Mmm," was the queen's reply.  
Forge grinned at her. Blade sighed and scooted over to make room for him. She felt the comforter's soft texture beneath her. Forge laid down facing her.

"Life if I hadn't met you..." he said, thoughtfully. "That would be too ordinary."

"Ordinary?" she looked at the candle-lit ceiling.

"...as a blacksmith, forging swords for the rest of my life. Then teaching some poor chap how to when I get too old to do it myself."

"Imagine what kind of girl you'd marry..." Blade whispered.

"A commoner, who'd nag me til the cows come home."

Blade stifled a laugh. "And when do they come home?" she asked.

"That's just it! They don't!" said Forge.

They shared a laugh.

"Oh, what a life," Forge said, as his laughter died down. "It's not a life I could see myself living."

"You'd raise strapping young boys and proper young ladies..." Blade continued, biting her lip. "Do you ever wish you could do that? Live the life of commoner?"

Forge coughed at the thought. "What?" he studied the queen, still staring at the ceiling. He laid back down and whispered to her, "you wanna hear something crazy?"

"Hit me," she answered.

Forge sighed, "when we met, I was thinking of running away and becoming a tattooist."

It was Blade's turn to cough. A laugh bubbled up inside of her until she couldn't hold it in anymore and finally exploded in a fit of coughing and giggling.

"What's so funny?" Forge demanded, "it's true!"

"A tattooist?" Blade's sides began to ache.

When her laughter finally dissolved, she laid her head on top of Forge's chest and feel him breathing under her.

"Hey," she said. "Wanna hear something even crazier?"

"Don't talk," said Forge, "it feels weird."

"Ditto," Blade grinned. "When we first met, I didn't want anything to do with the rebellion."

"Why not?" asked Forge.

"I wanted to make a difference," said Blade, "but I didn't want it to come between me and Logan. Besides, queen sounds like an enormous responsibility. What if I mess up? What if Albion hates me? What if-?"

"Hey," Forge said, stroking her hair. "You're not going to mess up. You know why? Because you'll have me to support you. We're in this together. Don't worry."

"Would you leave me?" Blade asked, brow knit.

Forge kissed her head. "Not if the sky was falling."

"You have a choice, you know," Blade said.

Forge watched as the girl rose and fell, rose and fell, as he breathed.

"It's us against the world," he said.


	9. Sardines

**Chapter 9: Sardines**

* * *

Sitting on her throne, Blade looked miserably at the schedule her treasurer, Hobson, planned out for her. Being the queen, Blade wondered if she could ask Walter to cover all this for her while she took a day to organize her battle plan for the Crawler's slaughter. After studying her schedule a few more times, Blade sighed, crumbled the paper, and threw it to the ground. Someone snickered in the doorway.

"Bored, your majesty?" Blade's faithful companion and romantic interest, Andrew, guessed as he leaned against the door frame.

Blade nodded.

"That's not good. Last time you were bored, you tricked me into stealing Reaver's unicorn painting."

"Ah," Blade grinned, "good times."

She began tugging at her bangs, which she did when she was deep in thought. Andrew admired her for a moment.

"I have an idea," Blade said, finally.

"Oh no."

Blade flew out of the throne room and down a flight of stairs. However, she tripped over the third step, lost her footing, and, instead of moving gracefully like a queen should, Blade tumbled to the first floor. Reaver stepped into the castle just in time to laugh at the clumsy girl. Andrew hurried after Blade to help her to her feet and dust her off.

"That was your big plan?" he asked.

"No, not really. Reaver! I need to see you in the throne room, pronto!"

Blade ran through the castle corridors, telling whoever she could find to meet her in the throne room. After everyone gathered in the throne room, Blade explained why she called them together: she wanted them to play a game with her.

"Sardines," she grinned.

Andrew rolled his eyes. He taught her how to play while they were in Aurora, waiting for Walter to heal from his encounter with the Crawler. During the game, he, Blade, and Ben Finn ran around the city, hiding in random homes and temples.

Seeing as Blade's intentions were meaningless, most of the crowd left, uninterested. A few maids, a guard, Reaver, and Andrew stayed. Blade explained to the remaining group how to play the game before demanding to hide first. She skipped delightfully out of the room, while the rest of the group began counting to thirty.

Andrew bolted out off the room as soon as they finished counting. He didn't trust Reaver alone with Blade. If anyone was going to find her first, it was going to Andrew.

He flung open the nearest closet door and tiptoed inside it. A crouched and rather uncomfortable Blade grinned at him. Seconds later, freckled Ben peeked inside. Blade waved at him, causing Andrew, who sat on her lap, to bobble.

"What are you two doing in here?"

"Playing Sardines," Andrew answered.

"Join us," Blade beckoned.

Ben stepped inside the closet, slowly closing the door behind him.

"How are we supposed to fit everyone in here?" Andrew wondered.

"Exactly," Blade winked at the slightly amused man.

The door opened again a few minutes later, and two maids quietly walked inside. Then the guard found them, huddled in the small closet. The group giggled and waited for Reaver. Reaver frowned as he opened the most-cliche-hiding-spot's door, realizing that he was the last to find Blade. He shot Andrew a glare when he saw the blacksmith's smug face.

"Andrew found me first," Blade told the group as they walked back to the throne room, "so he gets to hide next."

The group counted again, while Andrew picked his hiding place.

This time, Reaver discovered him first, behind a shower curtain.

"Found you," Reaver whispered.

Andrew rolled his eyes. For a while, the two watched each other. The maids found them next. They giggled when they saw Reaver. Ben followed them. Then Blade located them.

"The guard gave up," she pouted.

"It's Reaver's turn to hide," Andrew stated, throwing his arm around Blade's shoulder, protectively.

He looked at Reaver while doing this. Reaver grinned at him.

While Reaver was hiding, Blade spotted him first, squatting behind a couch.

Finally, he thought as the edges of his lips curled into a hungry smile, some alone time with Blade.

Blade didn't notice the look on his face until he scooted close to her. Silently, she prayed someone would find them before Reaver had a chance to perform his evil deeds to her.

"So," Reaver's arm slithered around her waist.

"Don't touch me," Blade ordered.

"Or what?" Reaver asked, smiling flirtatiously.

Blade kneed him in a rather unpleasant area. Reaver doubled over in pain. Andrew and Ben walked in on them. Andrew smiled at the sight of Reaver in pain.

* * *

In order to save Albion from the Crawler's wrath, Blade needed to keep some money in the treasury. About 6 million pieces of gold, to be exact.

Her first plan was to sell everything she owned (besides the castle) to gain some dinero. Her second plan was to invest her savings in an estate from each town and rent it out. Seeing as this wasn't enough, Blade finally decided to get a job. She found the perfect one: bounty hunting. Getting paid to do the one thing she loves most.

Despite Blade's efforts to save Albion, the Crawler invaded Bowerstone anyway and it was up to Blade, Andrew, Ben Finn, Walter, and Logan to defeat him.


	10. Massacre

**Chapter 10: Massacre**

**A.N.: Credit goes to Heather Dixon for creating an antagonist scary beyond imagination. I used some Entwined quotes in this chapter.**

* * *

Ben Finn, Ethan, Forge, Blade, Logan, Walter, and their troops wandered through Bowerstone, wincing around every corner.

The Crawler's invasion was much worse than anyone had imagined. Death was everywhere and innocent villagers were being mercilessly tortured. It made Blade's heart quicken.

Blade ran ahead of her team to scout the area. The Crawler caught her, grasping her arm firmly enough so she couldn't escape him, but gently enough that it seemed more horrifying. Blade's heart either stopped or was beating so quickly that she couldn't make out the individual beats anymore.

The Crawler grinned, "Let's play a game. I've heard some children do it with crickets, but I think it's more fun with people," his long fingers dropped to grasp Blade's hand. She struggled to escape from him, only to find herself embedded. Blade whimpered as the Crawler continued, "shall we start with your thumbs?"

A gunshot sounded. The Crawler disappeared. Blade didn't have time to apprehend what was happening until, next thing she knew, she was staring at a man she never thought she'd be glad to see. Blade, free from her captor, leapt into her savior's arms. Reaver, stunned at first, wrapped his arms around the frightened girl.

"Thank you," she whispered, breathlessly.

Reaver closed his eyes to savor the moment.

"Get your hands off my girlfriend," Forge frowned at the deviant as he caught up with the redhead.

Blade pulled away from Reaver, returning to Forge, faithfully. Forge threw his arm around her shoulder, protectively. The rest of her team caught up to the queen, the blacksmith, and the thief.

Ethan bumped into the Crawler next. He lifted his blood-smeared sword to the creature. Blade appeared as she followed him around a tight corner. The Crawler cringed at the sight of her.

Ethan grinned, "You're afraid of the queen! Admit it."

"My good sir," the Crawler grimaced, "who isn't?"

Blade couldn't possibly describe the delight she felt now that she knew she had an advantage.

Ben and Blade were ensnared next. The Crawler studied Ben carefully. While the creature was distracted, Blade attacked. The Crawler disappeared. He reappeared beside Forge, who was standing on the other side of Bowerstone. Forge jumped when he noticed the Crawler next to him. He closed his eyes, trying to calm down.

The Crawler grinned, "My, you startle easily."

Forge frowned at him. As the Crawler reached toward him, he snapped and stabbed the creature through his...stomach? Forge forced his sword farther into the creature. The Crawler managed to escape.

By the end of the fight, the Crawler possessed Walter, who was caught off-guard until the moment he turned and faced the grotesque creature. In order to save him, Blade had to kill him. Regret and sorrow took over her as she stabbed Walter through his belly. Walter coughed up blood. Blade's team watched in horror. Over Blade's shoulder stood the Crawler, watching in pain and pleasure. Blade forced her sword through Walter before pulling it out and attacking the fiend with it. Walter laid on the ground, dying. A pool of blood formed around him.

After defeating the Crawler, Blade held a short funeral for Walter and the other citizens who had died. Then, she wandered through Bowerstone. Bodies and blood covered the streets. Sadness was everywhere. Blade finally reached the border. Standing there, waiting for her, was Forge. She leaned on his shoulder for a while, letting the despair overcome her. Forge kissed her forehead.

"We'll get through this," Forge assured her, "and you'll be known as a Hero like your mother."

Blade hiccuped, "you think so?"

"I know it."

Blade laid her head against Forge's shoulder and took a deep breath.

"We should probably go back to the castle," Forge whispered.

"Why?" Blade asked, "Albion can wait."

...


	11. Epilogue

**Chapter 11: Epilogue**

* * *

{Epilogue}

Blade ruled Albion with the grace and mercy of her mother before her. She was kind and patient, but was also known to be fierce. She would listen to both sides of an argument and always picked the one she thought would be best for her people. She kept all of her promises and kept in touch with Kalin from Aurora, Page from Bowerstone Industrial, Captain Ben Finn, Logan, Sabine from Dweller Camp, and even Reaver. When Albion faced hardships, Blade lead them out of darkness. When the castle's funds depleted, Blade worked hard to restore them. She was the queen Albion looked up to.

Ethan disappeared shortly after the Crawler's massacre. No one knows what happened to him. It's been said that he couldn't handle the thought of Blade with someone else and that killed him. Maybe he left Albion to explore other areas of the world and find adventure and romance of his own. No one is quite sure.

Forge stayed by Blade's side through it all. Some say, he didn't have a choice and that the queen held him captive. Others believe he didn't have anywhere to go. But the truth is that Forge couldn't imagine going back to a life without Blade. She brightened his world.

Naturally, Albion needed a king. There's nothing wrong with a queen ruling over a country, but Blade would need an heir; she refused to have a child with a man who she wasn't married to and the only man who she loved enough to settle down with was -surprisingly enough- a blacksmith. Andrew married Blade, not because he wanted to be king (in fact, he did not want such a heavy burden on his shoulders), but because he loved Blade so much that he would do anything for her, even if that meant running a country. Blade and Andrew settled down and had five kids: Ophelia, Susanna, Athena, Dante, and Raphael. Their children grew up learning how to defend themselves and their country, and learned how to rule a nation.

Every night, before she tucked her children into bed, the queen told them the stories of Blade and Forge. Susanna liked the princess' independence. Ophelia liked the romance. Athena, Dante, and Raphael enjoyed the action. Little did the kids know, the stories Blade told them were her legacy.

As for Queen Blade, her name still lives on.

She and Forge lived happily ever after.

{The End}


End file.
